Dreams Come True
by Psycho Chloe
Summary: Follow Amy Dumas as she goes from lonley Indies wrestler to WWE superstar, and meets the man of her dreams on the way. Weird summery, but thats all I could think of. PG-13 for some language. *COMPLETE*
1. First You meet Matt...

DREAMS COME TRUE I  
  
************************************************************************ Characters: Amy Dumas - Lita Jeff Hardy - Jeff Hardy Matt Hardy - Matt Hardy Monty "Kip" Sopp - Billy Gunn Devon Hughs - Devon Dudley Adam Copeland - Edge Jason "Jay" Reso - Christian  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I have no right to any of the names used except Angel and Wolverine. Some of the events named (Linkin Park CD, O Brother Where Art Thou) are not exactly in date, but still used as if they were. I have no relations with the WWF, Vincent Kennedy McMahon, or any other WWF Superstars named in this story. Angel and Wolverine are NOT actual Indies Wrestlers, they have been made up from my very own imagination used to write the rest of this and all other story's I have written. Thank you for reading anyways.  
  
- Jeffsgurl108  
  
************************************************************************ It was my first day back to the Indies since my injury, and I was really excited to get back into the ring. Tonight I was wrestling Angel and Wolverine would be in her corner. I walked into the locker room to discuss our match.  
  
"Hey Amy, how's the arm?" asked Angel.  
  
"Its fine, I'm just a little worried about it, that's all." I answered.  
  
"You excited?" asked Wolverine.  
  
"Sure as hell I am!" I answered.  
  
"I heard some scouts would be here tonight." He said as he continued to wrap his wrist for the match.  
  
"Well then I better do well tonight, I've been trying to get into a good wrestling school forever!" I said.  
  
"Then I'll go easy on you." Remarked Angel.  
  
"Oh ha ha ha." I said sarcastically.  
  
"So were straight for tonight?" asked Wolverine.  
  
"Yup, I do a hurricaranna and pin Angel for the win." I answered.  
  
"All right, let's go." And we walked out to our match.  
  
*AFTER THE MATCH *  
  
I walked back to the locker room and a guy, standing about 6 foot with long black hair, pulled back into a pony tail, wearing big baggy jeans, combat boots, a white wife beater and a corduroy jacket was standing outside the door.  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, my name is Matt Hardy. I watched your match tonight and I think you have a lot of potential." He said.  
  
"Thank you." I responded.  
  
"I'm inviting you to come wrestle in my wrestling school. I heard you were looking for a good one."  
  
"Yeah! Yes! I'd love to!" I was shocked. I was finally going to join a wrestling school! "All right, I'll sing you up." He said with a smile. He reached out and shook my hand, "Miss?......."  
  
"Dumas...Amy Dumas." I answered.  
  
"Ok," he handed me a slip of paper, "This is the address, come by tomorrow afternoon and I'll show you around."  
  
"Okay." And he walked away. I was exploding inside. It was the 4th of July in my stomach. I jumped and screamed my head off. I ran straight to the locker room and shoved all my stuff in my travel bag. But, before I could bust out of that place, Angel and Wolverine stopped me and asked me where I was going in such a rush. I ripped the piece of paper out of my pocket.  
  
"Um....North Carolina, I really have to go, I'll explain everything later, bye!" I answered and I ran out of there like my ass was on fire. They just stood there and said nothing as I hopped into my car and drove away. I reached into the glove compartment and pulled out my Linkin Park CD, put it into the CD player, and turned it up all the way while I drove from Ft. Lauderdale, Florida to Cameron, North Carolina. I drove all day and all night until I passed a giant sign that said: "WELCOME TO NORTH CAROLINA"  
  
Soon enough, I was in Cameron and pulling into the OMEGA parking lot.  
  
"Here I am." I whispered to myself, "Better make a good impression." I pushed open the large metal doors and walked in. AT the back of the giant room was a ring with a black ring apron that had the WWF logo on it. There were 4 guys in the ring, one which looked like he was teaching the other 3 looking like they were doing some really bad dance. Above the ring hung 3 flags. One had the WWF logo on it; the other had the WCW logo on it and the final one hand the ECW logo on it. They were hanging high above the ring with the WWF flag in the center. Over to the right there were weights and a work out area and there were 2 guys, one doing the bench press the other was spotting him. Off to the left there were a bunch of mats and a guy was teaching another guy how to lock up. I just stood there soaking it all in, when I felt a big hand land on my shoulder. I jumped back in surprise and it was Matt, and some guy with blonde hair.  
  
"Hey Amy." He said.  
  
"Hi Matt." I said back.  
  
"This is my brother Jeff, you won't be working with him, he's too crazy."  
  
"Ok?" I said as I reached out and shook his hand, "I'm Amy Dumas."  
  
"Nice to meet ya," he turned to Matt and said, "I gotta get back to the kids, I'm teachin' them how to run the ropes."  
  
"All right, buddy, get outa here" and Jeff ran back to the ring.  
  
"Lemme show you around." Said Matt We walked over to the workout area.  
  
"This is Devon Hughs and Monty Sopp, but we call him Kip." Kip put the bench press back on its safety for Devon.  
  
"Hey Matt, who's your friend?" asked Kip with a bright smile.  
  
"This is Amy Dumas from Florida. She's gonna train up here with us." He answered.  
  
"Hey." Said Devon as I shook both their hands, then Devon laid back and picked up the bench press again.  
  
"So...where.ya stayin?" he asked as he raised the bar above his chest.  
  
"The Audi hotel." I answered sarcastically.  
  
"Never heard of that place," said Kip, "is it new?"  
  
"Wow, you're funny. I'm just going to lay a sleeping bag in the back of my car." I answered.  
  
"Hell no! That's bad for you! You won't be able to work! You can stay with me." Offered Matt.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you guys." I asked.  
  
"Hell....you won't...arrg!" Devon put the bench press back on the safety and sat up, "You sure as hell won't bother Matt, he's as boring as watching paint dry on a wall."  
  
"Shut up." Said Matt as he whacked Devon upside the head.  
  
"Devon's right. You'll be fine staying with Matt." Said Kip.  
  
"You sure Matt?" I asked again.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"All right, but my car will be there just incase." I warned.  
  
* BACK AT MATTS HOUSE *  
  
I followed Matt back to his house in my own car. I pulled onto a dirt path in a very rural area of North Carolina. We followed the path about 1 mile in where Matt turned onto a rocky driveway leading to a Ranch style house. The house looked nice and cozy, but when I looked over the roof, I could see mounds of dirt towering above the 1 story home. I stepped out of my car and popped the trunk to get my stuff.  
  
"Nice house." I remarked as Matt helped me get my luggage.  
  
"Thanks. It's sorta messy, cuz Jeff's such a pig." He laughed a bit when he thought of his estranged younger brother, "Here, lemme help ya with your stuff." He picked up all of my bags and walked inside.  
  
"I'll show ya your room." He led me down a hall to a descent looking room, "My dad usually stays here when he visits us, but y'all can stay here for now." He put my bags down and started to leave, "Make yourself at home, I'll be in the kitchen."  
  
"K." I answered, and he was gone. I sat back on the king size bed and ran my fingers through the soft silk fabric draping it. I fell back and ran a tired hand across my face. I looked up at the ceiling and at the posters of Matt and Jeff when they first began wrestling. I took a deep breath when I smelled hamburgers. I got up and walked into the kitchen where Matt was grilling. He spun around holding 2 plates pilled high with two cheeseburgers with ALL the works.  
  
"Um, lunch?" He asked with a very worried look on his face. I leaned against the doorframe and smiled. 'So this is the guy I'm staying with?' I asked myself in my head.  
  
"Sure." I answered. He slapped a huge grin across his face and led me to his porch. 


	2. ...Then ya get to know him!

***ALLRIGHT PEOPLE! I wrote this story BEFORE I knew anything about Amy's History, so a lot of stuph isn't how it actually happened. Please cut me a break, I wrote this a really long time ago, before the Lita DVD came out! Please don't be too harsh on meh, I just didn't want to go back and change EVERYTHING! You would understand if you were in my position. This thing took over 90 pages to write, even though it's gonna be a lot shorter on the net, just please be nice! PLEASE UNDERSTAND WHERE I'M COMING FROM!!!! :( Well, enough of my ranting and raving, read on..***  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"This is my dad's burger. He invented it. He calls it the 'Ultimate Hardy'. Korny, eh?" He explained. I laughed as I took a bite of the "Ultimate Hardy" and gulped it down with a diet coke.  
  
"It's got like everything you could possibly put on a burger on it! Damn, that's good!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I knew ya'd love it." Said Matt, taking a sip of his own coke, "Oh damn, forgot the fries."  
  
"You make fries too??" I asked in disbelief. "Hell no! I bought them at the store today. But they're good. They're chili fries, my favorite." I laughed and sat back in my chair. 'I really like this guy. Wait, what am I saying? I've known him for what, 2 days? How can I like him?' Just then he stepped back onto the porch with a plate pilled high with chili fries. He set them down and took his seat again.  
  
"Go ahead. They aint gonna bite." He offered. I laughed and reached out to pick up a fry. They were fresh and the red of the chili powder stained the tip of my fingers. I popped one in my mouth and smiled so he'd get the hint that I liked em'. We kept eating and talking, with the occasional laugh here and there, but I couldn't keep my eyes off the towering piles of dirt in the back. 'What are those things?' I asked myself. I guess he noticed because he then said,  
  
"That's Jeff's motocross track. He built it himself. I love's that thing." He explained to me, Thousand Island dressing dripping out of his mouth.  
  
"Oh!" I answered. 'Now I feel like an idiot." I thought, "Makes sense." A few minutes later a bunch of people entered the house. Matt stood up to see who it was.  
  
"Hey, Jeff's back!" He exclaimed. Right when he said that, Jeff stepped out the screen door with 2 other guys.  
  
"Hey yall! Amy, this is Jason Reso and Adam Copeland." He said, pointing to the 2 guys standing at his sides. I stood up and shook their hands.  
  
"Adam, Jay, this is Amy Dumas, She's gonna be training with us." Matt explained. Adam lifted up his sunglasses and looked me up and down. Matt whacked him in the back of the head. Jeff and Jay began cracking up; I couldn't help but laugh myself. I could tell already that Matt was protective.  
  
"Jay, Adam, and I are going out tonight. We'll be back..uh, when we get back." Said Jeff.  
  
"Alright." Matt answered. They all left, and once again, it was just me and Matt. He began cleaning up while I stayed and enjoyed the North Carolina scenery. When everything was cleaned up, Matt came back out with 2 Bud Lights. He handed one to me and began drinking his own.  
  
"So wadya think?" He asked.  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"North Carolina."  
  
"Oh, it's great. It's not exactly Florida, but it's great." I responded.  
  
"Yeah, I know it aint Florida, but I'd say it's just as good." Replied Matt. We sat there for a while drinking beer and talking.  
  
"Nice tattoo. Where did ya get it?" asked Matt.  
  
"I got it in Europe. Sort of like a reminder of when I went there." I answered.  
  
"Awesome. What is it a tattoo of?"  
  
"A dragon. It was my second tat. I have 2 more."  
  
"Yeah? Where? Or should I have not asked that." He asked. I slapped him playfully in the arm. 'I can't believe he said that?' I thought.  
  
"For your information, Mr. Hardy, my other two tattoos are on the back of my neck and my lower lip!" I replied.  
  
"And what would those two be of?"  
  
"The one on the back of my neck says "Rebel" in Russian and the one on my lip says "PUNK!"  
  
"Rebel? Sounds very rebellious." He remarked.  
  
"You have no idea how very korny that sounded." I said, laughing and taking another swig of my beer.  
  
"Thank you." He said as he stood up and took a bow. I laughed again at his sense of humor and placed my beer on the table.  
  
"So, do you have any tattoos?" I asked, peering over at him.  
  
"Nope. That's Jeff's thing. He dyes his hair, paints his nails, he pierced his ears and, you guessed it, has tattoos!"  
  
"So, what's your thing?"  
  
"Wrestling." He answered as he finished off his beer.  
  
*THE NEXT DAY*  
  
I woke up and walked out of my room and began walking down the hall. I turned right at the end of the hall to hear Matt singing "Man of Constant Sorrow". I walked into the kitchen where he was blending something in the blender.  
  
"You seen that movie?" He asked. "Nope." I answered.  
  
"Ya should, it's a good one. The little guy reminds me of Jeff."  
  
"Watcha makin'?" I asked stepping farther into the room.  
  
"Power Shake. Good for keepin' good cardio. You should have one. You start training today." He answered.  
  
"Ok, lemme have a taste." He turned around and handed me a glass of what looked like milky crap. I pressed the glass to my lips and took a sip. I almost dropped the glass on the floor. I ran to the sink and spit it out.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS IN THAT SHIT!?" I yelled. He started cracking up. He fell on the floor, rolling around, laughing his head off. I kicked him in the side, but he kept laughing. I climbed on top of him and looked at him.  
  
"Ok, ok!" he said, whipping a tear from his eye, "Jesus Christ that was funny!" He took a deep breath to keep himself from laughing so hard.  
  
"All right, I'll tell ya!" I crossed my arms across and waited for an answer, "O.k, there's celery root, carrot, orange juice, lemon juice, potato, peanut butter, chocolate, milk and ice."  
  
"What the fuck, Matt, do you wanna kill me?" I said as I hit his chest.  
  
"I know, I know. It takes a while to get used to, but it's really good for you!"  
  
"I'm about to puke, you call that 'good for you'?" I asked as I got off of him.  
  
"All right! You made your point!" he began as he tried to get up. I put my foot on his chest and stared down at him, "Get dressed so we can go. We'll stop by McDonlads for breakfast, Now can you please get off me?" He pleaded. I took my foot off his chest and gave him a hand.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
  
"OMEGA. You start training today, so hurry up." He replied as he dusted himself off.  
  
*AT OMEGA*  
  
We pulled into the parking lot and hopped out of the car, Matt held open the large metal doors as I stepped into the OMEGA building for the second time. I was very excited to get started. Matt led me to the locker room and showed me my locker. As soon as I was ready, we got started training. This is going to be my ticket to T.V. wrestling. END **Please read onto Dreams Come True II** 


End file.
